Episode 50 (W)
is the fiftieth episode of Danball Senki W anime adaptation. It was aired on 23rd January 2013. Plot AX-000 developers team has been assembled, consisting of Professor Yamano, Professor Oozora, Cobra, Mongoose, Otacross Rina, Yuuki, and Kirishima. During the development, Takuya ordered everyone to check the situation in Tokio City that is currently being controlled by Mizel. Everyone splits into smaller groups as they explore Tokio City, with Takuya advising beforehand to keep their CCMs on for any alerts. Ban and Hiro went to TokioSia park, where things seems normal and peaceful, with Hiro could not believe that this city is under Mizel's control. Ban invited Hiro to come to the former's house, which the latter was hesitant at first but accepted the invitation. Though Ban suddenly suggest to take a detour when he saw TokioSia department before going home. At first, things look normal but when they passed by the toy shop, they were staggered when they noticed that this shop no longer sells any LBXs and its related product. Even two customers behind them who just came noticed that it is unavailable before going somewhere. Ban and Hiro takes a look around Misora town and noticed that no LBX battles are being held by anyone on the streets, which is something that is not normal when LBXs are being popular by children. Both of them then noticed a few Vectors soaring in the sky and the people seems to be worried upon seeing them. Ban assumes that Mizel is monitoring the people and Hiro believes Misora town is trapped in a cage created by Mizel, causing LBXs to disappear from people's life. Ban think there might be one place left which is Kitajima Model Shop but when they went to that place, it is completely closed because they were unable to sell their LBXs products, which make them frowned. Hiro notices Riko coming out from the path beside the shop while carrying a toolbox. She seems in a hurry so Ban and Hiro pursues her until they reached Blue Cats COFFEE. Both of them went inside and to the basement where Angra Visdas tournament was once held. To their astonishment, they saw many children and the two customers that went to TokioSia department before were present, holding LBX battles against each other. They were greeted by Gouda and Sendou then by the Kitajima couples. They explain the situation and that the basement intercept EM Waves so they can play LBX battles safely. Ban and Hiro were glad that LBXs have not disappeared completely. Gouda invites Ban and Hiro for an LBX battle, which they accepted the invitation. It is a tag battle between Gouda and Sendou versus Ban and Hiro. Everyone else stood by the sidelines to watch their battles, which make them excited. While indulging themselves into the battle, it is already late and dark outside. After bidding farewell to their friends at Blue Cats COFFEE, Ban and Hiro left to Yamano residence. To their surprise, Jin and the others come too and they were currently having curry as dinner, served by Marie, Ban's mother. Ban ask why all of them were at his house and they revealed that they were searching for both of them because they are not contactable, which Ban apologize for the trouble. They started having conversation regarding the curry while Kazu and Asuka were competing on some eating competition. Ban went to the kitchen with his mother and he recalled all of his moments starting from Artemis 2050 tournament up till recent event, smile while saying that he might not be able to do anything without his friends, which something that his mother complimented that he has grown. The happy moments were quickly interrupted by the sudden blackout, which Marie whine because the power plant was conquered by LBXs, causing this situation randomly. At Tiny Orbit, Professor Yamano and the others are in the middle of developing AX-000, with Otacross sneering that Mongoose and Cobra were extras while the rest and himself are awesome. Meanwhile, Ban's friends sleep at his house for tonight and Ban was having trouble sleeping, which Jin noticed. He ask if Jin and the others notice that no one is having LBX battles, to which Jin confirm it. Ban said that something important were taken away from the people by Mizel, which is their freedom. Ban said they needed to finish AX-000 to gain back their freedom and Jin told him to believe in Professor Yamano and the others. The next day, Marie sees off her son and his friends before they receive an emergency called from Cobra that Tiny Orbit is being attacked by Mizel. They quickly rushed to Tiny Orbit and noticed that Mizel Trouzer is waiting outside in the sky while deploying a number of Vectors inside. Ban contacted Takuya, who explain the situation and that Mizel is targeting AX-000. Takuya ordered them to guard the research facility and protect AX-000. Ban and his friends rushed in for the rescue. Attack Function/Special Mode Used Attack Function *'Chou Gao Cannon' Special Mode *'Destroy Mode' (Flashback) Trivia * The LBX battle that occurred in Blue Cats COFFEE between the unnamed players was actually a reuse stock footage from Episode 25 where Hiro and Yuuya respectively used rental Buld and Kunoichi to battle against Geek Street Boys' LBXs. Navigation ]] Category:Danball Senki W Episodes